A Weak Point
by HootyMcBoon
Summary: Marty Deeks wasn't one to worry about things that he knew he couldn't control, but once Hetty had told them all that Kensi had been snatched he felt an unnatural ache in his chest as he began to fret about his partner's well being. Densi


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A Weak Point**

The pounding headache that she woke up to radiated all the way down her spine and into her toes, the pain was everywhere. Taking stock of each injury Kensi Blye worked out that she probably had a few broken ribs, a concussion and a broken wrist- and that was just for starters, she couldn't move her legs as they were tied together so any further evaluation would have to wait.

The handcuffs on her wrists chaffed painfully as she squirmed slightly, the voices above her were speaking in a language she didn't know, the rough material of the bag that was covering her face moved slightly someone pulled her upright, Kensi gasped in pain as her shoulder impacted a wall. She was pretty sure that it had been dislocated while she had been being handcuffed. Her captors weren't interested in being careful with her.

The bag was ripped from her head and she had to squint slightly into the light that met her eyes. She wondered if her team knew that she was missing yet. She had no idea of what the time was but judging by the light that streamed into the warehouse it was mid morning at least. They would know, the lack of contact would give them all cause for concern.

* * *

><p>Detective Marty Deeks wasn't one to worry about things that he knew he couldn't control, but once Hetty had told them all that Kensi had been snatched he felt an unnatural ache in his chest as he began to fret about his partner's well being; "What do we know?" he heard himself ask as they arrived in the OPS room that morning. Nell and Eric looked sad, they had all the information and their expressions had Deeks worried; "What?" he prompted his anger flaring.<p>

Nell stepped forwards; "We have CCTV footage from across the street," she paused as she played the video which showed five masked men breaking Kensi's door down and dragging her out; "we ran the plates of the vehicle, so far we've got no matches." Her voice shook as she forced herself to look away as one of the men backhanded Kensi and she slumped forwards as they threw her into the back of the van. Eric was studying the faces of the rest of the team, Callen's gaze was locked onto the screen, his jaw was taught as he gritted his teeth, Sam was finding it difficult to keep watching, and he glanced at the other team members trying to gauge their reactions, lastly Eric's eyes came to Deeks whose eyes were filled with unshed tears as they watched as the video began to loop round to the beginning again.

"Callen, Hanna and Deeks you will be going to the scene. LAPD have already handed us jurisdiction on this one." Hetty ordered before turning to leave. They could all tell that even their boss was taking this one hard.

Sam turned to Deeks; "We'll get her back." He declared, Marty looked up at him and saw the conviction in his eyes, he nodded; "Come on let's go." He called and moved from the room, Callen and Deeks followed on his heels.

When they arrived at Kensi's apartment all three men inhaled sharply at the extent of the damage that had been done; "Can you do this?" G turned to Deeks.

The detective frowned as he glanced at him; "What do you-"

Sam interrupted; "Are you going to let your feelings for Kensi colour your judgement?"

"I don't have-" he paused as he let his eyes examine the scene; "I will do my job." He replied with absolute certainty. Sam and Callen didn't wait for him to say anything more than that, they both moved away and headed in different directions, G headed right while Sam headed left, Deeks walked down the middle towards the kitchen. There were traces of blood streaked across the coffee table Deeks set his jaw as he took stock of what had happened here.

* * *

><p>Soon after the bag had been removed from her head, it had been replaced just as roughly as it had been removed. There was an ominous silence in the air for a short moment; Kensi did her best to hone her senses to hear any tiny noise that happened near her, apparently however her senses were not sharp enough for she gasped, shocked, when she was roughly pulled to her feet, her knees buckled slightly from misuse, the man, she assumed it was a man, holding her up then dragged her forwards. She stumbled but the strong grip that held her kept her upright. Kensi was shoved into a chair before having her hands cuffed to it. She feels her shoulder pop back into place and curses loudly at the pain that shoots through her shoulder and down her arm all the way to the tips of her fingers.<p>

"Hood." Someone nearby grunts and Kensi winces as the bag is removed once more, the men in front of her have balaclavas on. Kensi squints into the light and guesses that it is heading towards evening now; "Ms. Blye." She clenches her jaw as he addresses her; "we're going to find out exactly how much you are worth. Won't that be fun." His voice was light and mocking.

"What do you mean?" her head was throbbing from being hit several times and she didn't quite understand what he was saying to her.

"We're going to call your boss and find out how much your life is worth." Kensi felt her heart speed up as it hammered painfully against her chest.

She licked her bottom lip before replying; "We don't negotiate with kidnappers." Her voice cracked giving away the emotions she was feeling, he laughed coldly at her as he pressed the phone to her ear. It was already ringing. She knew before the phone was answered that her voice would shake as she spoke.

"Hello?" Hetty's voice was uncertain as she answered the call.

"Hetty," she half sobbed out the name and she heard her boss inhale deeply; "I...they." she couldn't form coherent thoughts she didn't know what to say to her.

"Have they hurt you?" she asked.

There was a long pause as Kensi ran through each injury in her mind; "I have a dislocated shoulder, although that was put back into place. My left wrist is broken, I have about three broken ribs and a concussion-" the phone was then pulled away from her.

"Ms. Blye is a little worse for wear I am afraid. But if you don't meet my demands she will simply be dead." He chuckled darkly to himself before turning on his heel to look at Kensi; "We will start by snapping fingers..." he nodded to someone that Kensi couldn't see, he appeared at her shoulder, she shuddered knowing that the pain would follow his appearance. She felt him grip the little finger on her left hand and with a twist the bone snapped. She tried to control the scream; she didn't want him to get the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her. The whimpered yelp is enough to have him smiling with glee.

"You will need to tell me what it is you want if I am to give it to you." Hetty replies as calm as ever, the rage that was boiling just beneath the surface wasn't detectable over the phone to the untrained ear, but Kensi could hear, through the speaker phone, the edge in Hetty's voice, the venomous edge that was always there when one of her people were threatened.

* * *

><p>Henrietta Lange moved slowly down the stairs towards the bullpen, her expression was cold but her heart was pounding, she knew that the team would take this hard. She stopped in the entrance to the bullpen and watched as Deeks and Sam looked up from their computers. They waited for her to speak; "They made contact." Three words which had all three men out of their seats; "I don't think you want to hear it." She continued, the look in her eyes made Marty Deeks' skin crawl; "They want $10 million from us before 9pm this evening or they will kill her."<p>

G frowned; "Money? This was all about money?" he was angry, they all were, but they had thought that it would be about something other than a ransom.

Deeks shifted in his seat uncomfortably; "How did they find out who she is? You guys are always careful." He swallowed uneasily.

"That would be a good place to start Mr. Deeks." Hetty said turning away. Deeks followed her to her office; "Was there something else you wanted?" she asked as she took her seat.

He nodded; "Have, uh. Is she ok?" he asks.

Deeks studied Hetty's expression, he watched as she sighed heavily; "She has a few broken bones Mr. Deeks. They have threatened to keep breaking her bones until they have what they want." Deeks suddenly felt sick, the thought of Kensi in any type of pain was too much for him to take, he sank into the seat in front of Hetty's desk concern colouring his gaze as he stared off into the distance. Hetty waved a hand in front of his face; "Mr. Deeks! I need to know that you will be focused on this case otherwise I will not hesitate to remove you from it." She watched as Deeks regained control of his emotions and leapt to his feet once more.

"I'll deal with it." He assured her as he backed away, he moved over to the bullpen where Callen and Sam were looking through some of the intel that Eric and Nell had compiled. They had found out who owned the van that had been used to kidnap Kensi.

Callen, who had been on the phone slammed it down and cursed loudly; "Van's a dead end. It was reported stolen 3 weeks ago." Sam sat up and his mouth half open as Callen interrupted him; "The CCTV was taken out, I already checked. LAPD gave me all they had on it. Which was a whole pile of nothing." He pulled a face as he glanced up at Deeks who was staring at Kensi's empty desk a pained look on his face; "Deeks!" his tone is unusually harsh and he composes himself before continuing, now that he has the LAPD liaison officer's attention; "We will find her." The words were beginning to sound useless as the hours wore on and they still had nothing.

Three hours later Eric appeared at the top of the stairs, he looked grim, Sam got to his feet and fixed him with a steely gaze; "What have you found Eric?" he demanded as he moved to the bottom of stairs.

"A live stream-" he paused as they all remember the last time Kensi had been showed to them on a live stream; "you should come up." His voice was small as he turned away and marched back into ops. Callen, Sam and Deeks were hot on his tail.

* * *

><p>She could see them and she knew that they could see her. She hadn't missed the sharp intake of breath that she had heard as all three of them had walked into the room. Her head was spinning and four of the fingers on her left hand were bent and broken in several different directions. She wanted to apologise for the state she was in, no one should have to see a friend or loved one in the state that she was in. She lifted her head, she could barely hear them, they were talking but the pounding in her skull was overwhelmingly loud.<p>

"Yes Mr. Callen, Miss. Blye can hear you." The voice of her captor was all too clear above the noise in her head. She winced slightly and cursed herself as she recoiled from him. Kensi Blye did not show weakness.

"What do you want with her?" Deeks' voice was unmistakeable. The rage in his tone was also clear, he had lost a partner before and he'd be damned if he lost Kensi. She knew they all would go to hell and back just to find her, but believing in them was one thing, them actually coming through for her was another. Kensi was beginning to lose faith. She found that she was slipping in and out of consciousness so she missed most of the conversation. She felt him lift up her right hand and knew what would come next, the sickening crack as he snapped her little finger, she whimpered, the pain she was feeling was already so great that another broken bone hardly even registered. What she hadn't been expecting was the shouts from the screen in front of her. She heard all of them shouting and cursing this man before she heard Callen yell; "Kens we will find you. I swear!" before the image was cut and the picture was gone. Hope bloomed in her chest, she knew they would do their best, she just hoped it was good enough.

"Take her back to the room." Her captor spat nodding to a man behind Kensi, she was hauled to her feet, pain shot through her ribs as the man pressed the barrel of a gun to them as he shoved her towards the dark room where she was being kept, when they reached the door he pushed her to the floor, Kensi was powerless to stop herself as her head made contact with the concrete floor. Blinding white hot pain was felt before everything went black.

* * *

><p>As the image was cut the team stood in a tense silence, Deeks was sure the others should be able to hear the sound of his heart beating erratically in his chest as it pounded against his ribcage. The rage in the room was palpable. She had been in a much worse shape than any of them had imagined. Nell glanced around the room, tears were slipping down her face as the youngest member of the team she wasn't used to these kinds of things. She didn't realised that she had started sobbing until Eric pulled her into a shaky hug, the sobs were then muffled against his chest as the young intelligence analyst continued to cry.<p>

"Mr. Beale I am going to need you to call Abby." Hetty spoke up and all eyes were suddenly on her; "I think we may need Ms. Sciuto's expertise right now. You did record that didn't you Mr. Beale." She watched as Eric nodded solemnly as he let Nell go. She took a moment to try and compose herself. Hetty walked over to her and handed the young woman a tissue, she gave her a watery smile by way of saying thanks.

Eric was already working with Abby over the phone, he had sent her the video to look over, she had promised that it would be her top priority. Deeks glanced over at Sam and Callen, he knew that they both cared a great deal for Kensi, both of them loved her like a sister, he also knew that in his heart he loved her. But his love was not the same as theirs. He knew that he was actually in love with Miss. Kensi Blye. Deeks wiped away the few stray tears that ran down his cheeks, he took a deep breath and composed himself before turning to look at the rest of the team once more; "Ok, so how are we going to get my partner back?" he asked, his voice was rough with raw emotion but no one picked him up on it.

Callen wouldn't let Kensi become another Dom, he swore that they would find her before 9pm; "Eric? What does Abby have?" he asked as he moved to hover behind the blonde.

A disembodied voice answered; "Not much I'm afraid. This isn't really my thing, but from what I can tell on the audio I can hear the sea. And before you all jump down my throat and tell me that, that doesn't narrow it down much- I could also hear workmen shouting. I isolated the audio and sent it to you Eric." There was a pause as Abby waited for him to play the file, as the voices were heard speaking in a language that was not English Abby waited for it to finish; "They are talking about a new shipment arriving in an hour, and I got some fibres from the samples I was sent from Kensi's house. Umm...there was blood but the lab told me there were two donors. One of them was Kensi and the other was from a man...we're running it through all databases."

"Well at least we know that Kensi went down fighting." Deeks commented smiling proudly as he thought of her taking a swing at her attackers.

"Eric, you should look up all dock manifestos. Find out if any of them are expecting a new shipment in an hour. Abby? Did you manage to clean it up enough to hear what it is they are having delivered?" Callen asked taking control once more.

There was a short pause before Abby spoke again; "Sorry G. I tried." She sounded guilty as she replied.

"Don't worry Abby, you have been a brilliant help." Eric replied; "Call me if you get a hit on the blood you sent off?" she told him she would before hanging up. The room was almost silent once again, the only noise was Nell and Eric's fingers typing furiously as they did their best to find the dock manifestos as soon as possible.

It was almost half an hour later when Nell got to her feet smiling as she pulled something up onto the main screen; "I've got it. There are three shipments that are scheduled to arrive at the docks in half an hour's time." She paused as she made little red dots appear on the screen to mark them out; "This one is a shipment of supplies for a construction company. It is our best bet, on the video there was almost certainly the noise of diggers and drills." She turned around in time to see Sam, Deeks and Callen all heading out of the door; "I'll send the address to your satnav then..."

* * *

><p>The pain that Kensi felt as she woke up was ten times as bad as the pain she had felt before she had been knocked out. The dull ache of a headache had turned into a throbbing pounding raw pain which led Kensi to believe that the hit against the concrete might have cracked her skull, and even if it hadn't it had certainly made her concussion much worse.<p>

She sighed heavily and was glad that she had woken up at all, it was worth the pain, she could have quite easily slipped into a coma while she was out cold. Kensi was then aware of people shouting and shots being fired. She then found that she was crying, tears of relief slipped from her mismatched eyes, she then tried to get to her feet, as she manoeuvred herself into a kneeling position she had to stop for a second as a wave of nausea came over her.

She couldn't put her hands out to steady herself so she slumped forwards onto the door causing a loud clang. Resisting the urge to sink to the floor or throw up Kensi used the door to lean on as she shifted herself into a standing position. There was a small window in the door and through it Kensi could see Deeks. She pulled a breath into her lungs wincing slightly as her ribs protested; "Deeks!" her cry sounded strangled and alien to her own ears but her partner heard her, he whirled around and even through the small window she could tell that he could see her.

"KENSI!" his distressed shout of her name was enough for her to know he had seen her. She relaxed and slid back down to the floor. Her hands had been untied earlier when her captors decided that with six broken fingers (four on her left and two on her right- the second on her right had been broken while she had been unconscious) she wasn't about to go anywhere. She winced as she heard Deeks slam into the door calling her name; "Kensi, Kensi! I'm gonna knock the door down try and get as far away from it as possible." He paused and Kensi rode the wave of nausea that came as she moved forwards and to the side, trying to get away from the door. The loud bangs that signified Deeks shooting the hinges before he rammed his body against it. The door shifted as he shoved into it once, twice and with the third push the door came crashing down. When the noise ceased Kensi looked up, her ears were still ringing from the sound of the door hitting the ground.

Deeks stood framed in the doorway flanked by Callen and Sam.

The three of them moved into room Deeks and Callen crouched down on either side of her while Sam spoke into his earpiece; "We've got her. Call an ambulance Eric she looks worse."

Kensi snorted a laugh which made Deeks smile; "Thanks Sam." Her slurred voice however wiped the smile from his face. He cupped her cheek gently and lifted her head slightly to force her eyes to lock with his; "Deeks," she whispered her eyes drooping slightly, the effort of keeping them open was becoming too much.

"Look at me. Kens, please look at me. Hey, we've got you. You need to stay awake for me." Deeks begged. G watched as Deeks' thumb brushed against her cheek in an attempt to force her to focus on him.

Callen pressed his index and middle fingers against her pulse point and counted slowly until a minuet had passed; "Her pulse is weak and thready. I think she is going into shock." Kensi was beginning to shake, her skin felt clammy to the touch and her breathing was erratic. At that moment the EMT's burst in and moved Callen and Deeks out of the way so that they could examine Kensi. Deeks and Callen stood back and watched as they placed her carefully onto a stretcher and fitted an oxygen mask to her face. They watched as she was taken from the building, they all followed slowly to the ambulance that was waiting outside.

"We have space on the rig for one of you." One of the paramedics said turning to them, he half expected them to argue over it and was surprised when Deeks was pushed forwards.

He turned back to look at G and Sam; "But she-"

"Will want to see you. You can make her laugh, and we will be right behind you. She's your partner, go." G insisted as he watched Deeks climb up onto the ambulance.

Deeks was told to sit down on one side of the ambulance and strap himself in, he did as he was told his eyes locked on Kensi who was trying to pull her oxygen mask off but she only had two working fingers and they weren't cooperating with her thumb. She whimpered in distress as she jostled her own fingers against the mask, the EMT noticed her that she was struggling and pulled it from her face for a moment.

"Marty, Marty..." she whimpered his name, he was shocked she was using his first name, she never called him 'Marty'; "Thank you, I knew you'd come for me." She whispered before the EMT placed the oxygen mask back over her face, Deeks watched her in silence for the rest of the journey. When they reached the hospital Kensi was taken away from him and no matter how many times he flashed them his badge they told him they couldn't let him through. He had to wait for the doctor. By the time Callen and Sam arrived he was pacing the halls like a caged animal.

"Where is she?" Sam asked as he reached Deeks who stopped moving and sighed heavily.

"They took her into theatre, I don't know. She was fine, she was talking to me...but the doctors seemed worried." Deeks was beginning to panic, he had spent far too much of this day with Kensi out of his sight, and if he could help it he wouldn't have her out of his sight for much longer.

Sam guided Deeks to a seat which he pushed him into; "They know what they're doing Deeks." The LAPD officer nodded but he was still on edge. Sam held Deeks in his seat when Hetty, Nell and Eric arrived; "She's in theatre at the moment. We don't know anything right now." He informed as they all asked how and where Kensi was.

A short while later a doctor approached the group; "Are you here for Miss. Kensi Blye?" he asked and they all nodded and swarmed around him; "She has a severe concussion, three broken ribs, 6 broken fingers and her left wrist was broken. She took quite a beating as well there was some internal bleeding but I think we managed to clean all of that up. She has been taken to recovery, you can go in but try not to distress her too much. We need to monitor her for tonight and possibly tomorrow, she has been having concussive convulsions-"

"What? What does that mean?" Deeks interrupted more concerned than he had been before.

"Concussive convulsions occur in about 1 in 70 of all concussion cases that we see, it is just her body reacting to the lack of motor function. The convulsions won't do any permanent damage detective." The doctor reassured him; "If you follow me I will take you to her room." The doctor turned and walked away, the 6 of them following quickly behind him. He stopped at the door to a private room; "I will warn you now, she looks a lot worse that she is. Wires and tube can scare people, so I always feel like I should warn people before they see their loved ones in such a state." He watched as they all did their best to prepare themselves, Nell grabbed Eric's hand and held on tight as the door was pushed open; "Miss. Blye you have some visitors." The doctor announced.

As they all filed into the room they noticed Kensi smile slightly, her face was bruised and her head was bandaged, the oxygen tube in her nose was slipping out slightly and with only the use of two of her fingers she was struggling to push it back in. Deeks stepped in and lifted the tube over her ears so it was positioned better before sliding it back into her nose.

"Thanks." Her voice was croaky but no longer as slurred as it had been.

Hetty moved to the side of Kensi's bed; "How are you feeling Miss. Blye? Or is that a stupid question?" she asked calm as ever.

Kensi shifted slightly in the bed to look at Hetty, hissing as pain ripped through her; "I have been better." She replied smiling weakly. She glanced around the room at the sad faces of her friends; "Hey," she called out getting their attention; "I'm ok though. You got me back." The forced smiles that the team then gave her were enough to placate her though; "Can someone help me sit up?" she asks.

Deeks moves forwards once more; "How may I assist you?" he asked with a wry smile.

Kensi pointed to the bed controls; "I need to lift this thing up with that. But I need someone to hold me up while it moves or it will really hurt my ribs." Deeks smiled, apparently she had wanted to move for a while but her ribs had protested so much that she decided she needed help. Kensi Blye didn't like asking for help so Deeks decided not to tease her about it, he would save that for later. Marty moved to her side and gently pulled her into a sitting position, Callen moved to the other side of her for extra support. She pressed the button on the bed and it whirred as it moved, when she stopped Callen moved to rearrange the pillows for her to lean on; "I could get used to this kind of treatment." Kensi joked.

"Don't." Sam's voice was hard and the dark look in his eyes was one of pain; "Don't joke about this Kens." Sam warned.

Kensi sighed; "Sorry Sam. Just trying to get a real smile out of one of you."

"When those broken bones have healed we will all be smiling Kens." Callen assured her.

Kensi pulled a face; "I'm not sure I can wait that long."

The night dragged on for Kensi who had been told that due to her concussion she wasn't allowed to go to sleep, Eric and Nell had been sent home by Hetty who had also forced Callen and Sam to go home, neither of them wanted to so Hetty told them they would be allowed to come back first thing in the morning. She hadn't even tried to make Deeks leave, she knew he wouldn't leave, and she was glad that he was there to help keep Kensi awake.

At 2am she had started to doze; "No, Kens. You need to stay awake. The doctor said you have a really-"

"Bad concussion...yes I know. But I am sleepy." She whined, her eyes then opened wide as she realised something; "Did you get all of them?" she hadn't asked about her rescue, hadn't asked if the men were dead.

The fear shining in her eyes almost knocked the wind out of Deeks who nodded; "Yeah, there was about seven of them and they are all dead Kens. They won't be coming after you again."

"My stuff...my house?" she stuttered and bit her lip.

Deeks smiled weakly at her, he wished he could hold her hand but the broken fingers made that rather difficult; "From what I saw when I looked at the scene nothing was taken. A few picture frames were broken but you can buy new ones. Your junk is safe." He added with a genuine smile. Kensi would have hit him for calling her possessions junk, but the smile (and the broken fingers) made her stop.

* * *

><p>It was decided that Kensi couldn't live in her house anymore, not just because the doors had been smashed in, but also because she had been compromised. Despite the fact that all of the men were now dead Hetty decided that it would be better to err of the side of caution. While Kensi looked for a place to live she stayed with Deeks who had a spare room. He was a very good host, he looked after her wonderfully. Hetty even gave him a week off to take care of her while she was still bed bound.<p>

"How come you place is so tidy?" She asked him one night. They usually spent their evenings watching old films in her bedroom as moving to the sofa required too much effort.

He quirked an eyebrow up at her; "Why exactly are you surprised that my place is clean?" he asked.

She smirked; "'Cause you aren't."

"I'm not clean? Really Kens? Just because you are injured doesn't mean you can be mean." He said in mock hurt as touched his chest in an overdramatic fashion.

She leaned into him and mumbled; "Sorry. But you don't look like a clean person...that was still mean wasn't it?" She laughed before groaning slightly as her ribs protested.

"Time for some painkillers Ms. Blye?" he asked looking down at her, she nodded and leaned away from him again so that he could go and get her pills. When the time came for her to go back to work, she would be start with just helping Eric and Nell for a week or two before Hetty would clear her for field work, Kensi was nervous. Deeks could tell.

"Talk to me." It wasn't a question, it was a request.

He was driving them to work; "I'm fine." She replied much too quickly; "Ok. I don't want everyone to start treating me differently because of all of this. I want to go back to being Kensi."

"You never stopped being Kensi." Deeks replied.

"You know what I mean. When you came back after being shot, did people treat you differently?" She asked, they had stopped at some traffic lights so he turned to look at her as well. He nodded. She was right he had felt like they were treating him differently, even Kensi had treated him differently. Especially Kensi. That might have had something to do with the fact that he had saved her life even after being shot twice; "I know that everyone is going to be checking on me...making sure I'm not about to break."

Deeks started the car moving again as the lights went green; "Kens, everyone knows how strong you are. Let people worry about you for a while. It will be back to normal pretty soon." When he pulled up and parked outside the old abandoned water treatment works he turned to look at his partner; "Kensi...I know you don't want to hear this but I have to tell you anyway." She was looking at him with a mix of fear an intrigue in her eyes; "I have never been so frightened in all my life as I was when Hetty told me that you had been abducted. I know you can take care of yourself and I know that you aren't completely healed but you need to know how worried I was about you. I knew that arriving too late for you would mean the difference between life and death. It made me realise something else, Kens," he sighed taking her hand, (or at least taking hold of the two fingers that hadn't been broken, as the others were completely healed yet) the fear Deeks had seen in her eyes before had grown tenfold; "I don't want to ever feel like that again. I know you can't promise me that you won't get taken but I promise I will do my best to keep you safe. Also, I..." he was cut off by the feel of her lips pressed against his own. She was kissing him. Kissing him like she'd never kissed anyone before in her life.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away, he smiled and pulled her back in pressing his lips against hers once more as he tried to tell her with his lips what he couldn't quite say with his words just yet.

He pulled away this time cupping her face with one of his hands; "No, thank you." He replied before pecking her on the lips once more.

"Promise me you won't let them baby me." She whispered pressing her forehead against his.

He smiled; "Don't worry baby, no one will do that." He winced as her two good fingers dug into his ribs as she took retribution for him calling her 'baby'.

"I mean it." She threatened.

"So do I." He replied with a smirk.

Their partnership had shifted more into the relationship zone, that is what happens when you start kissing your partner. The feelings had been brewing for a while, Ray had seen it, and all it took for Deeks to almost admit his feelings was Kensi being kidnapped and almost killed. He knew that now that he had her he couldn't let her go. His heart would never let him and if he did he'd never be able to forgive himself. As they walked into the building together he placed his hand at the small of her back, she shrugged him off, he looked hurt for a second before he realised that she had taken his hand. Deeks stopped himself from squeezing her hand, instead he ran his thumb gently along the side of her hand. He would protect her as much as she would let him, which Deeks knew wouldn't be much, he would force her to let him help her if he had to.

Deeks was worried that once they met people she would pull her hand away, when she didn't, he knew that she was feeling the same way that he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was my first NCIS: LA fanfic, I hope you have enjoyed it. This is also my longest ever one-shot. Took me about three days to write. Reviews are delightful. No flames thank you.**


End file.
